El diario de Odd:::
by Esteban Phantomhive
Summary: Ulrich, Yumi, William, Jeremy, Aelita, Hunter Hiroki, encuentran el diario de Odd, que cosas pueden pasar, UxO YxW Hxocc AxJ YAOI, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: lamentablemente y aunque me pese code lyoko no me pertence, lo unico mio es esta historia.

Advertencia:la trama, en si, no es mía, ya he leido un fic parecido, solo que ahora pense en seguir el ejemplo y poner mpreg de hay en fuera, lo demas lo ise yo. les recomiendo que lean esta gran historia se llama DIARIO DE... y tambien lean su continuacion DIARIO DE...VOLVEMOS A LA CARGA esta en slashaven, y bueno escritor o escritora de etsa historia espero no te moleste que haya usado parte de tu trama es que me gusto mucho y me inspiraste para este y otro fic.

Advertencia 2:YAOI...MPREG ULRICH X ODD...HIROKI X OCC(me lo presto moon_9215) yumi x william aelita x jeremy

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

capitulo 1.

30 de agosto.

Hoy entre al colegio kadic, en francia...sabes diario lo dificil que separte de tu familia...osea ellos estan en Italia y conociendolos o mejor conociendo a mis hermanas vendiendo mis cosas por mercado libre buaahh¡ mis cosas afortunadamente he traido a mi perrito kiwi que si no tambien lo venden, y mis padres de seguro estan, haciendo otro hijo, si me entiendes verdad (se nota que me van a extrañar), bueno que mas te cuento, mmm? ASI¡ hoy conoci a mi compañero de cuarto Ulrich Stern, es castallo, ojos grises (N/A: yo los veo grises no se de que color sean), y muy muy MUY SEXY, lo malo es que es un frio insensible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-en serio era un frio insensible.

-no eras,...eres

-callate william

-callame stern

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

31 de agosto

acabo de conocer a la persona mas detestable del mundo como le odio, es una engreida, hipocrita, molesta...es tan ARGH¡ no se como Ulrich la soporta...bueno no la soporta normalmente le grita que se largue se llama Sisi...que mas ha si tambien conoci a una chica no es que me haya caido mal solo que no se es que no me gusta la mirada que le da Ulrich, y parece que no le desagrada, no puede ser suena como si estubiera celoso pero no lo estoy, yo no estoy celoso de que los hermosos ojos grises, solo la vean a ella, de que esas sonrias sean de ella...*baba* no puede ser paresco colegiada enamorada pero ya deje enclaro que no me gusta Ulrich Stern

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-en serio le caia mal a Odd

-no te sientas mal hermana, solo estaba celoso

-entonces le gustaba, desde hace tiempo

-es que no leiste, no le gustabas hay arriba dice _no me gusta Ulrich Stern._

__-callate William

-oigan podemos seguir leyendo

- Aelita no te conocia esas mañas

-es solo que esta interesante la lecutara Jeremi, aparte quiero saber que dice de mi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1 de septiembre

Por extraño que parezca llegamos a un mundo virtual llamado Lyoko, en el soy un gato morado si como lo leiste GATO MORADO y giagate para acabarlo, lo bueno tengo flechas lazer, y Ulrich tambien vino usa un traje de samurai, que le queda tan bien *baba* y vuelvo a reclarcar no me gusta.

Tambien hay una chica se llama Maya,bueno despues no dijeron que se llamaba Aelita, tiene un raro pelo rosa chicle, jojo de cabello no hablo yo lo tengo de dos colores, el punto es que llego Yumi, ella usaba un kinomo, kamoni, kimono oh como se escriba, y todo el rato ella y Mi ulr...este Ulrich se mandaban miraditas, despues regresamos a la tierra...como no me pregunten que no se, preguntenle a Jeremy ese cerebrito si sabe, y descubrimos el viaje al pasado, y que hay una computadora loca que quiere acabar con el mundo se llama XANA, hasta nombre tiene jojo,- ya viste mi risa de santa claus, esto se parece mas a esas series de accion de la tele

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-como que cabello rosa chicle

-aelita no te enojes

-mi cabello no es rosa chicle es rosa pastel

-bueno quien quiere seguir leyendo

-YO¡ *todos juntos menos uno*

-saben que MI gatito se enojara y me dejara en abstinencia si se entera

-callate Ulrich se hombre

-soy hombre y como tal tengo necesidades, y unade esas es hacer machaca con mi gatito

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

meresco algu review, por favor si?

aunque sea malos,

ustedes decidieran si la continuao

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: lamentablemente y aunque me pese code lyoko no me pertence, lo unico mio es esta historia.

Advertencia:la trama, en si, no es mía, ya he leido un fic parecido, solo que ahora pense en seguir el ejemplo y poner mpreg de hay en fuera, lo demas lo ise yo. les recomiendo que lean esta gran historia se llama DIARIO DE... y tambien lean su continuacion DIARIO DE...VOLVEMOS A LA CARGA esta en slashaven, y bueno escritor o escritora de etsa historia espero no te moleste que haya usado parte de tu trama es que me gusto mucho y me inspiraste para este y otro fic.

Advertencia 2:YAOI...MPREG ULRICH X ODD...HIROKI X OCC(me lo presto moon_9215) yumi x william aelita x jeremy

advertencia 3: puede que las cosas que escriba no lleven el mismo tiempo que la serie, osea puede que william salga antes o despues y hunter tambien (peshosho bebe te amo david:¬¬ yo:te amo mas a ti nnU)

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

capitulo 2.

5 de septiembre,

últimamente xana nos ha dado muchos problemas, es ta desesperante, pero bueno, ya que; las cosas entre Ulrich y yo van mejorando creo, ya no me grita tanto y tampoco me amenaza con sacar a kiwi del cuarto, jeje, bueno a ahora tengo mas amigos, pero los que le tengo mas aprecio son a los de la pandilla, (Yumi si al final si cae bien, Jeremy es un sabelotodo pero aveces es divertido Aelita la niña es de real y la traeremos al mundo humano y Ulrich al que recalco no me gusta), también tengo muchas amigas, si entiendes, aunque hoy una me dijo que tenía pinta de uke, me pregunto quien era mi seme y si era Ulrich, a todo esto que sera uke y seme?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-sigo pensando que es mala idea

-Ulrich no seas cobarde,

-no es cobardía, es solo precaución

-por favor que es lo peor que pueda pasar

-pues veras William, Odd me puede dejar sin machaca eso es grave

-Ulrich cuanto tiempo aguantas si hacer machaca con Odd

-20 minutos Yumi, despues de eso me la paso rogándole hasta la noche

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

20 de septiembre

Hoy es domingo, no hay nada que hacer, y Ulrich se fue al entrenamiento, aunque es mejor, por que hací no le tengo que ver, es que nos paso algo muy incomodo resulta que estaba bañandome ayer y cuando salí solo traia la toalla en la cadera, entonces choque con Ulrich y nos caimos, yo termine encima de el, y cuando abri los ojos teniamos los rostros muy cerca MUY serca, entonces Yumi abrió la puerta informándonos sobre un posible ataque de XANA cabe decir que se fue muy enojada, entonces Ulrich me quito de encima, y me...me el me a soto contra la pared muy fuerte todavía me duele la espalda y me dijo que si ella se enojaba hiba a ser mi culpa, yo me espante siempre lo vi tan tranquilo pero ahora, despues el se fue enojado y no ha vuelto a decirme nada, realmente lo estoy pasando mal, y para colmo el dolor en mi espalda no ayuda, , ah si y también tengo 38° por que ayer me puse a llorar, en el patio y empiezo a llover

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-fuiste un bestia

-cállate Hunter

-Ulrich, como fue que se no largo

-no te lo mereces,

-seras idiota

-como no te diste cuenta que estaba mal

-es que si me di cuenta

-Y POR QUE NO HICISTE NADA *gritaron todos*

-sigamos leyendo

-de esta no te salvas Ulrich

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

21 de septiembre

me siento muy feliz, si dirás diario este niño que me compro es un bipolar, pero es que hoy me levante peor que ayer, me dolía todo creo que debí ir con la enfermera, bueno el punto es que estábamos en clase de física, y yo ni siquiera me podía mover, Jeremy me dijo que fuera a la enfermería pero yo no quería ir, entonces me desmaye y cuando desperté Ulrich me llevaba cargado al estilo nupcial, y me dijo que lo sentía y que solo se dejo llevar pero que fue porque le gustaba mucho Yumi, no me gustaron estas palabras, pero algo era algo, ahora estoy en mi cama descansando mañana no iré a clases y Ulrich está durmiendo con migo por que dijo que era para que no me pasara nada.

HOY FUE UN GRAN DÍA...PERO NO ME GUSTA ULRICH

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-en serio fue la mejor escusa que tubieste

-oye no quería que le pasara nada

-y por eso dormiste con el

-sip

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

18 de octubre

hoy, fuimos a una excursión, al acuario fue tan divertido había peces de colores y agua mojada si wn MOJADA¡ , Yumi no vino porque es mayor, aparte tenía una sita con William, cosa que no le gusto a Ulrich; y bueno diario tengo que escribirte algo si ya lo acepte

ME GUSTA ULRICH...BUAAAHHH

no se porque me gusta eso no es bonito, los amigos no se gustan por eso son amigos, y diras y eso que te preocupa porque son amigos y no que sea hombre...y yo te respondere me vale un wachiturro es mi amigo y no quiero perder su amistad...y tu diras: que mierd* es un wachiturro...y yo te dire lo vi en el chavo del ocho¡ y tu diras el chavo que culpa tiene no lo plajes...y yo te dire a si no escribe,...y tu diras ya se se escibe con ¨h¨ en medio ...y yo te dire se escribe asi plagies con g...y tu diras y porque coñ* crees que yo diria algo asi en primera yo ni habl...y yo te respondere porque se me pega mi regalada gana

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-...-

-...-

-esto es lo mas raro que he leido-

-no es verdad Hiroki...que hay del articulo de revista, sobre un pirata vestido de sombrerero loco, buscando un hipopotamo de peluche verde, en una cueva de los alpes en china-

-es verdad eso fue pero, hunter-

-los alpes no estan en china-

-lo se jeremy, por eso no encontro el hipopotamo-

-y que hacía vestido de sombrerero loco-

-un misterio-

-y porque era pirata-

-algo aserca de encontrar el amor en el aire-

-entonces no tendria que ser piloto-

-...-

-sigamos leyendo-

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

que les parece? raro no?

ese final cuendo lo lei dije: que cosa es esto ni yo me entendi...

david:¬¬

yo:sabes que te amo mas a ti, hunter es solo producto de la imaginacion de moon_9215...que por sientro algun día robare

david:...okei amor ya te perdone

yo:bipolar, me isite ponerme triste...seme mala wn abajo

wn(lei un fic con esto en todas parte y se me pego ponerlo espero no moleste) arriba la wn

reviews o como se escriba?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: lamentablemente y aunque me pese code lyoko no me pertence, lo unico mio es esta historia.

Advertencia:la trama, en si, no es mía, ya he leido un fic parecido, solo que ahora pense en seguir el ejemplo y poner mpreg de hay en fuera, lo demas lo ise yo. les recomiendo que lean esta gran historia se llama DIARIO DE... y tambien lean su continuacion DIARIO DE...VOLVEMOS A LA CARGA esta en slashaven, y bueno escritor o escritora de etsa historia espero no te moleste que haya usado parte de tu trama es que me gusto mucho y me inspiraste para este y otro fic.

Advertencia 2:YAOI...MPREG ULRICH X ODD...HIROKI X OCC(me lo presto moon_9215) yumi x william aelita x jeremy

advertencia 3: puede que las cosas que escriba no lleven el mismo tiempo que la serie, osea puede que william salga antes o despues y hunter tambien (peshosho bebe te amo david:¬¬ yo:te amo mas a ti nnU)

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

capitulo 3.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

31 de octubre

Siii hallowen, es incrible por fin llego esta fecha, podre ir a pedir dulces...y bromas wn BROMA¡, kadic, nos iso una fiesta, y era de disfraces...me puse un traje de gato negro, me encantaron mis orejitas, ulrich traia un traje de sombrerero loco...*baba* se veia tan bien mejor que Johnny Deep...y Yumi uso uno de bruja, se veia tan genial con ese sombrero puntiagudo jiji...Jeremy no vino porque no le gustaban las fiestas...asi y William el nuevo NOVIO de Yumi, si wn¡ como lo oyeron su novio jojo Ulrich esta molesto...bueno el (William) se vistio de fantasma de la opera, hasta yo me sorprendi, se veia tan bien y Ulrich no me hablado creo que se enojo con migo pero yo no ise nada nada mas le dije que Wiiliam se veia bien mmm? que le pasara?...ASI tambien estan Sisi, Herd y Nicolas...jojo ellos van vestidos de diablita (en mi opinion prosti), fantasma de esos de cobija con 2 oyitos, y de sándwich...sin WN SÁNDWICH.

Despues de que se acabo y le jugue bromas a todo el mundo, llegamos al cuarto, y ya estaba Ulrich hay, yo le pregunte que le pasaba y si estaba molesto y pues el...me...beso...despues de fue a dormir wn¡ a dormir y me dejo todo inquieto y no tuve nada que hacer asi que escribi en mi diario.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-en serio lo besaste

-si, hay ya me empezaba a gustar

-te empezaba?

-si, oye traia un traje todo pegado negro, con un MINI short, orejitas de gato y una colita, crees que no me fije en el ,Aelita

-dijo que yo me veía bien

-y recuerdas la paliza del día siguiente ya sabes porque fue

-papá-

-Derek que haces despierto-

-es que tuve pesadilla, pueo quedame con tigo-pregunto con unos ojitos bien tiernos, el castallito de ojos violetas

-vale Derek, un ratito despues te vas a dormir-

-porque no fuiste con Odd

-es que mamí (si wn mami) no se levanta-

-Odd tiene el sueño pesado

-y dice Noah, que tene medo y no puele domi

-William ves por tu hijo

-Yumi amor tambien es tuyo

-VES

-VOY-y salio corriendo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

15 de noviembre

Despues del incidente de hallowen no me ha dicho nada del beso...quien se cree mi primer beso y no dice nada...si wn era mi primer beso un problema...me lo robo sin mi consentimiento (gran logica la tuya), como sea, hoy conocimos a Hiroki el hermanito menor de Yumi, el niño es un precoz se enamoro de Milly, tambien a su amigo Johnny, jojo el niño tiene pelo de hongo, y XANA esa cosa nos da muchos...muchos MUCHOS PROBLEMAS GRRRR no he dormido bien, ha y para colmo alguien me dijo flaquito...NO ESTOY FLACO SOY ESBELTO...PROBLEMA CON ESO¡

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-nunca hablaron del beso-

-no, despues de eso dejamos el tema por la paz

-yo no soy precoz

-amor sales con migo soy 3 años mayor-

-y que el precoz es el-

-Odd, mi gatito porque?

-tuvieron hijos antes de los 18

-callate Hiroki, que hay de Maxie

-mira Ulrich, mi bebe nacio despues de los 18-

-si claro amor, 3 meses despues de que los cumpliste

-callate Hunter, o te duermes en el sofa

-miren quienes se levantaron-

-mami-los gemelos rubios de ojos verdes corrieron a abrazar a Aelita

-dime Fabian, Luna estan bien-

-si mami-

-Noah amor que tienes-dijo la japonesa al niño de ojos negros y pelo negro azulado con rasgos asiaticos

-el mouto de amadio me quede come

-no mi bebé. si te quiere hacer algo, le aventamos a papí

-y yo porque

-callate William

-PAPÍ¡ BUAAA

-Maxie, amor que tienes, no llores

-me duede mi panchita

-Hunter que le diste a mi bebé

-yo no le di nada

-por eso le duele, no le diste de cenar mal padre

-si le di, le di leche

-papá me dio eche fea

todos ven mal a Hunter

-ya voy por una buena

-olvidalo voy yo, que si no quien sabe que le das a mi hijo

-sigamos leyendo

-William nuestros hijos estan aquí

-y que?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

25 de noviembre

Es la vencindad del chavo no valdra ni un centavo pero es linda de verdad...y no se que mas sigues...que ta bueno el programa, veamos que iso hoy, asi le ise una broma a Jim jojo, le dije que la srta. Hertz me dijo que le gsutaba, entonces salio corriendo y le dedico una concion en la asamblea cofcofcantahorriblecof entonces ella le dio una cachetada, despues una llave de lucha, luego la quebradora,..no es sierto no tanto , no le dio la cachetada lo demas si, y que mas...asi Ulrich me invito a salir vamos a ir al cine, jojo a y otra cosa llego un nuevo estudiante se llama Hunter ya luego te hablo de el.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-papá, mamí se enojada si lee su diadio

-si Derek lo se...por eso no diras nada

-yo le digo a tío Odd

-Yumi, dile a Noah que calladito se ve mas bonito

-yo soy bonito,y guapo simple

-que modestia, hijito

-papá diche que shi soy guapo consiga lindas bebes

-William que le enseñas a mi hijo¡

-tambien es mio amor

-no si mi yerno es bien modesto

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

ando inspirado jeje

moon_9215:me alegra que te siga gustando, y creo que ya te lo pase

meresco review o como se escriba?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: lamentablemente y aunque me pese code lyoko no me pertence, lo unico mio es esta historia.

Advertencia:la trama, en si, no es mía, ya he leido un fic parecido, solo que ahora pense en seguir el ejemplo y poner mpreg de hay en fuera, lo demas lo ise yo. les recomiendo que lean esta gran historia se llama DIARIO DE... y tambien lean su continuacion DIARIO DE...VOLVEMOS A LA CARGA esta en slashaven, y bueno escritor o escritora de etsa historia espero no te moleste que haya usado parte de tu trama es que me gusto mucho y me inspiraste para este y otro fic.

Advertencia 2:YAOI...MPREG ULRICH X ODD...HIROKI X OCC(me lo presto moon_9215) yumi x william aelita x jeremy

advertencia 3: puede que las cosas que escriba no lleven el mismo tiempo que la serie, osea puede que william salga antes o despues y hunter tambien

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

capitulo 4.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ulrich, cambia rápido vamos a algo mas reciente

-esta bien William,

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

5 de junio

Despues de 3 años, como amigos Ulrich me pidió ser su novio, fue de película estábamos en el cine, me paso un brazo por los hombros, entonces cuando voltee senti sus labios sobre los míos, me dijo que me queria y yo le dije que tambien los hacía, me saco corriendo de la sala, y nos enserramos en un baño, ya te imaginaras que paso, solo espero que lo que me dijo mi mamá respecto a la posibilidad de ser doncell, no sea verdad, y si lo es que no pase lo que creo que pasara

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

20 de julio

si diario, paso lo que no queria que pasara, y ahora como le digo a Ulrich, que va ser PAPÁ, seguro se enoja y me deja, yo no quiero esa lo amo demaciado, a y si no fuera poco, el bebé nacería antes de los 18, osea que si quieren me lo pueden quitar, eso tambien me doleria, este niño, es el producto del amor que nos tenemos, solo espero no se enoje

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-papi, mi mami no me quelia-dijo el niño, con ganas de lloarar (claro te dicen que tu madre note quiere quien no lloraria)

-no Derek, claro que te queria mi niño, solo estaba espantado-dijo Ulrich tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo

-pelo ya me quiele, mucho verda-dijo el pequeño oji amatista

-siemre te ha querido

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1 de junio

hoy le dije a Ulrich que hiba a ser papá, le tuve que dar la charla de los bebes, le explique lo de ser doncell, y despues se desmayo, una buena reacción de su parte...creo.

Pues bien resulta que Yumi, tambien esta embarazada, pero ella ya e smayor de edad, ya esta casada con William, era obvió que hiban a ser, padres. Pues si eso no fuera poco, también Aelita y de gemelos quien lo diria, pero repito Jeremy y Aelita apenas cumplieron la mayoria de edad se casaron al dpia siguiente, ami me faltan 10 meses, por un tonto mes y hubiera sido mayor, para tener a este niño

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-en serio te desmayaste-dijo William casi riendose

-ya vale, no todos los días te dicen que tu NOVIO esta embarazado-

-en eso tiene razón.

-Ulrich voltea-dijo Hiroki espantado, el castallo volteo y vio a su adorado esposo viendolo con cara de pocos amigos

-hola mi vida como estas-dijo muy nervioso

-mami, papi esta leyendo tu cuaderno morado-dijo el niño de 5 años inocentemente

-si ya veo amor-dijo Odd-Derek ve a tu cuarto

-pero mami...

-ahora-dijo dando entender que era una orden-los demas, no quiero saber por que estan en mi casa solo ballanse de donde seaque hayan salido-y los demas (Hiroki Hunter Aelita Jeremy William Yumi) salieron corriendo a los cuarto que le había dado Ulrich, (es que viven en una mansión) dejando solo al pobre alemán

-amor juro que intente que no lo isieran-le rezo a Dios, Ra, Buda, Extraterrestres que le creyera

-ya se amor yo deje mi diario hay-

-porque?-

-se suponia que leyeras tu solo...pero ya que lee el final-le pidio el mayor leyo lo que le dijo su novio

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

23 de diciembre

Hoy deje mi diario para que mi marido lo leyera, para que entendiera que siempre lo ame, y que apesar de esa discución que tuvimos, con su padre nunca lo abandonare, siempre estare a su lado como se que el estara a mi lado, por esa amor mio, ahora te escribo que te amo mas que nunca por haberme defendido de tu padre por evitar que nos separaran, que nos alejaran de nuestro hijo, gracias por todo Ulrich.

P.D: a si y la razón de mis mareos es que vas a volver a ser padre

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-en serio mi amor gracias por soportarme-le dijo Odd con una sonrisa

-te amo mi gatito-le dijo Ulrich, abrazando su cintura, y dandole un beso en los labio

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

FIN

que. era una mini historia

espero les haya gustado hasta pronto

gracias a todos los que leyeron

sword slasher,Guest y Moon-9215 :

gracias por seguirme en esta historia

bye


End file.
